ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Echo Echo (Earth-75)
Echo Echo 'is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Sonorosian from Sonorosia in ''Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator. Appearance Echo Echo resembles his various incarnations in the Ben 10 ''franchise. However, since he is drawn in a 3D format, he appears far more realistic. He has a slightly darker color scheme, with his headphones, MP3 player and cassette tapes covered in dust. The inside of his mouth has small black patches, as if burned out from continuous use of his sonic screams. Echo Echo has the following skins in the game: ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''Echo Echo (Default) Echo Echo's appearance in ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien. Omniverse ''Echo Echo Echo Echo's appearance in ''Omniverse. Unlocked upon completion of Chapter 3 in Story Mode. Omniverse ''Negative Echo Echo Negative Echo Echo's appearance in ''Omniverse. Unlocked upon completion of Echo Echo's Challenge Ladder. Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Echo Echo hails from the world of Sonorosia. He is actually a being made out of soundwaves, encased in a containment suit. As such, he possesses powerful sonic screams and most amazingly, the power of self-duplication, enabling him to form entire armies of Echo Echos. Despite his small stature, Echo Echo is a sound choice for both beginners and expert players. Special Moves * '''Sonic Scream: Echo Echo fires a sonic scream at the opponent, knocking them back. ** The enhanced version is called Sonic Onslaught. Echo Echo splits into two more duplicates, each standing on the others' shoulders and fire a triple sonic scream, with increased range and damage, also stunning the opponent. * Clone Squad: Echo Echo splits into five duplicates, that charge at the opponent and tackle them to the ground. ** The enhanced version is called Clone Swarm. Echo Echo splits into ten duplicates. After tackling the opponent, one Echo Echo jumps on them and he, along with the others, fire sonic screams at the opponent, aiming at their face. * Echo Chamber: Echo Echo splits into eight duplicates, that surround the opponent and fire sonic screams continuously, stunning them. ** The enhanced version is called Wall of Sound. Echo Echo splits into twelve duplicates that cover larger parts of the stage. Instead of stunning the opponent, the sonic screams will deflect any projectile. * Mixtape Coming Soon: Echo Echo clicks one of the indents on his hands, activating the mixtapes on his legs, that generate sound that will damage the opponent if standing close enough. ** The enhanced version is called Sonic Boom, with increased range, damage, also knocking back the opponent. * Sonic Shield: Echo Echo forms a shield made out of sound, that can withstand two hits. ** The enhanced version is called Sonic Forcefield. Echo Echo splits into two more duplicates, who create a sonic forcefield, able to withstand three hits and deflect projectiles. * Duplicate Decoy: Echo Echo splits into one more duplicate and backflips, evading one attack by having his duplicate receive it. ** The enhanced version is called Army of One. Echo Echo splits into two more duplicates, climbing on their backs and jumping towards the opponent, while at the same time firing a sonic scream downwards, stunning them. * Divide and Conquer: Echo Echo restraints the opponent by grabbing their legs, while another duplicate kicks them in the groin. As they stumble back in pain, three more Echo Echos fire sonic screams from behind and two more jump at them and bash their head against the ground. * Ultimate Move-One More Should Do It: Echo Echo slams the Omnitrix symbol, causing four spikes to emerge, as he is engulfed in a green light. His stature increases, with his color scheme gaining a dark metallic blue hue and fifteen sonic disks appear on various parts of his body, evolving into Ultimate Echo Echo. He charges into the opponent with a supersonic punch that knocks them back, then fires a sonic blast from the disk on top of his head. With the opponent stunned, Ultimate Echo Echo detaches all of his sonic disks, that float ominously toward them, eventually surrounding them. Ultimate Echo Echo then shouts: "Sonic...DOOM!", causing the disks to fire extremely powerful sonic blasts at the opponent, who screams in pain, before losing consciousness. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Sonorosians Category:Sound Aliens Category:Self-Duplication Aliens Category:Video Game Characters Category:Ben 10: Galactic Gladiator Category:Ultra3000